starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Люди
|language=Основной галактическийRoleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook, другие |height=1,8 - 2,0 метра |skincolor=Разный, от бледного до тёмного. |haircolor=Чёрный, рыжий, русый, серый (обычно становился седым с возрастом) |distinctions=Двуногие млекопитающиеLando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon, различия связаны с этническим происхождением |lifespan=100 стандартных лет or 120 standard years;The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' у чувствительных к Силе до 800 лет |races=*Альдераанцы * Коррелианцы * Хапаны * Куати * Лоррдианцы * Набуанцы * Тионез * Другие |members=*Люк Скайуокер *Лея Органа Соло *Хан Соло *Энакин Скайуокер *Падме Амидала *Палпатин *Кейд Скайуокер *Мара Джейд Скайуокер *Бен Скайуокер *Энакин Соло *Джейна Соло *Джейсен Соло *Лэндо Калриссиан *Кайл Катарн *Гален Марек *Дуку *Боба Фетт *Джанго Фетт *Квай-Гон Джинн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Мейс Винду *Бейл Престор Органа *Экзар Кун *Тэлон Каррде *Дарт Крайт *Реван *Бастила Шан *Зейн Керрик *Селеста Морн *Мон Мотма *Уилхафф Таркин *Клигг Ларс *Оуэн Ларс *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *Гилад Пеллеон *Фирмус Пиетт *Кендал Оззель *Лорт Нида *Эттон Рэнд }} Люди — самая многочисленная и политически доминирующая разумная разновидность, имевшая миллионы главных и незначительных колоний по всей Галактике. Предполагается, что они произошли с галактической столицы Корусант. Они могли быть найдены где угодно и занимались любой из существовавших деятельностей: пилоты, наёмники, контрабандисты, торговцы, солдаты, убийцы, фермеры, криминальные лорды, рабочие и многие другие, в том числе джедаи и ситы. Поскольку люди были наиболее распространенной разумной расой, их считали чем-то вроде стандарта, сравнивая их биологию, психологию и культуру с другими расами, что вкупе с присущей многим людям ксенофобией привело к античеловеческим настроениям среди представителей многих других рас. Биология и внешний вид Физиология Люди были разумным видом, который принадлежали к семейству гоминид, отряду приматов, классу млекопитающих. Как таковые, они были связаны с рядом других видов по-разному, обозначенными как лемуры и обезьяны, в том числе разумными человекообезьянами Ma'алкеритте и неразумными обезьянами Фериджиан. Они были двуногими существами с двусторонней симметрией, имеет переднюю и заднюю стороны, а также верхнюю и нижнюю части. Их тело состояло из головы, шеи, туловища и четырёх конечностей. Верхние конечности, называемые руками, заканчивались кистями, с пятью пальцами каждая; нижние, называемые ноги, заканчивались стопами, с пятью пальцами. Человеческие пальцы имели несколько точек артикуляции, и один из пальцев был противопоставлен другим, что позволяло производить тонкие манипуляции. Наконец, у них была одна голова на вершине туловища. Другие живые виды, которые имели тип тела примерно похожим на людской и ходили прямо, часто упоминаются как гуманоиды, так как люди были наиболее распространенным примером. В отличие от других видов млекопитающих, таких как вуки или эвоки, у них был только скромный волосяной покров на теле. Большая его часть была сосредоточена на голове и, в случае взрослых мужчин, лице. Люди были эндотермы, или "теплокровными" животными, то есть они поддерживают постоянную температуру тела независимо от окружающей среды с помощью энергии из пищи. В то время как некоторые из них ошибочно называют себя хищниками, люди были фактически всеядными, питаясь как животной тканью и растительными продуктами. По этой причине длина их желудочно-кишечного тракта была значительно больше, чем у истинных хищников, таких как деваронцы. Многие люди были неравнодушны к пищевой продукции, которая была вредна для них из-за высокого содержания в ней жира или сахара. Геном человека считался удивительно эластичныи. В ответ на изменения окружающей среды, естественному отбору требуется только несколько тысячелетий, чтобы привлечь новые гены и изменить человеческие тела. Следствием этой исключительной адаптивности было существование многих близко человеческих видов, то есть ответвления базовых людей, которые имели свою собственную эволюцию. Такие ответвления включали оборотнеобразных стеннов, чешуйчатокожих зисианцев, синекожих чиссов и худых пау'aнов. Как и многое другое, общее для многих человекоподобных видов, люди имели два пола: мужской и женский, причем последний отличается от первого выраженной грудью, меньшим ростом в целом и меньшим количеством волос на теле. Членов человеческой расы можно было естественно скрестить со многими другими видами, в том числе с эчани, с ферроанами, хамадрясами, киффарами, миралуками, нагаи, и тилинами. Большинство из вышеупомянутых видов на самом деле были близкородственны людям. В некоторых случаях, люди могут производить отпрысков с членами других видов только с помощью генетических манипуляций или алхимии. Примеры этого, включают в красных ситов, в кираашей или умбаран. Физическая разнообразие Несмотря на общую физиологическую однородность, базовые люди сильно разнообразны по внешнему виду, и нет двух стопроцентно одинаковых людей. Одним из факторов разнообразия была высота. Люди в среднем были 1,80 метра в высоту, хотя мужчины, как правило, выше и тяжелее, чем женщины. Некоторые люди, пострадавшие от гигантизма могли вырасти до 2,30 метра. Напротив, тех, кто страдает от карликовости мог быть ростом 1,3 метра. Людские волосы могут быть выращены, стрижены и уложены по эстетическим или ритуальных причинам - как сложные прически Королев Набу и традиционные косы людей падаванов в ордене джедаев. Волосы на лице росшие у взрослых мужчин, также могут быть выращены, уложены, или полностью выбритые. Цвет их волос был в диапазоне от светлого до черного, иногда с оттенками красного или коричневого цветов, изменяясь до серого или белого с годами. Волосы могут быть прямые, волнистые или кудрявые. В дополнение к этим разнообразным цветам волос, их глаза имели оттенки синего, зеленого, серого или коричневого цветов. Градация цвета кожи также наблюдается среди базовых людей, и, как правило, ограничивается различными оттенками коричневого, начиная от бледно-желтовато-коричневого, до светло-коричневого, и темно-коричневого. Разнообразие по внешнему виду можно увидеть во многих человеческих популяциях, и никакие особые черты, казалось, не были восходят к конкретным изолированным общинам в любых местах. Планета Сокорро могла предположительно быть исключением, так как большинство из её известных жителей людей, казалось, обладали темной кожей и волосами. Также существовали классификация людей, использовавшаяся в библиотеке Фусай - филиале Архивов Селебратус, которые постепенно каталогизировали людей. В этой системе, Люк Скайуокер и Гайло Петро были причислены к "10-му уровню" людей. Жизненный цикл Люди - половые животные, то есть, требуется спаривание двух индивидов противоположного пола, чтобы произвести потомство. При развитии в утробе матери, ребенок даёт ей своеобразный "удар ребенка", сопровождаемый существенным увеличением веса. Будучи млекопитающими, человеческая женщины рождает живых детенышей, одного или нескольких одновременно. Два одновременно родившихся ребенка - близнецы, три - тройня. Само рождение нормально после девяти месяцев беременности. Это болезненный процесс, который может занять целых десять часов. В некоторых случаях, женщины могут умереть во время родов, хотя это редко случалось в мирах, которые имели высокий уровень медицинских технологий. Во время своих первых месяцев существования, человеческие младенцы, как правило, питаются молоком матери. Среди людей, переход от детства к взрослой жизни зависит от культуры. В то время как некоторые общества относятся к своим членам, как ко взрослым уже в возрасте 13 лет, другие считают, что полный взрослость достигается только в 21 год. Как правило, люди имели среднюю продолжительность жизни от 100 до 120 стандартных лет. Те, кто были остро чувствительны к Силе, вездесущей и обязательной субстанции, которой проникнута вся известная Вселенная, могли бы жить до 200. В мирах, которые обладали передовыми технологиями, такие как Бакура, лиц в возрасте старше 160 , которые были все еще крепкими и бодрыми замечено не было. К 5 ПБЯ человеская пара Эппи и Орн Белдены имели срок жизни соответственно 132 и 164, хотя последний носил усилитель голоса на груди и прошёл через три пересадки сердца в его жизни. Благодаря бесчисленным лечениям и трансплантации органов, доступных финансовой элите, можно было расширить человеческую жизни до 300 лет, и по крайней мере один форсъюзер, как известно, достиг возраста 800. Несмотря на свой возраст, индивидуальный, мастер-джедай Шайото, был еще в состоянии пройти пешком всю дорогу до горы Меру с тростью. Во всяком случае, люди прожившие 80 лет считались старыми, и большинство людей до сих пор умирают не дожив до 100, если они не были достаточно богаты, чтобы позволить себе процедуры омоложения подобные, доступным в медицинской лаборатории Аврора на Оброа-скай. Тем не менее, многие пожилые люди были все еще достаточно здоровы, чтобы продолжать очень активную карьеру, о чем свидетельствует Гилад Пеллеон, который до сих пор служил в качестве верховного командующего Силами обороны Галактического Альянса в 40 ПБЯ, в возрасте 91 год. Природные признаки старения людей включали отбеливание или выпадение волос, потеря зубов, появление глубоких линий, морщин и темных пятен на коже. Старые люди будут испытывать снижение многих умственных процессов, часто теряя счет времени, забывание людей или событий, и, в крайнем случае, на мгновение забывая о собственной идентичности или месте жительства. Общество и культура Люди были отмечены за естественные познания и чрезвычайную гибкость, и не только с точки зрения физиологии, но и менталитета и общества. Их общества были способны трансформироваться очень быстро в ответ на широкий спектр условий, что и объясняет, почему две человеческие популяции могли не иметь почти ничего общего в культурном выступлении. Как отметил каминонианский ученый Хали Ke, некоторые человеческие группы имели больше общего с соседями других видов, чем с себе подобными. thumb|left|200px|Люди:[[Лэндо Калриссиан, Хан Соло, Лея Органа Соло, Люк Скайуокер]] Появления *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' and junior novelization *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' and junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' and junior novelization * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 18: Out of the Wilderness, Part 1'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation *One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' * *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' and comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, novelization, junior novelization, video game, and radio adaptation *Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, novelization, junior novelization, video game, and radio adaptation *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' novel and comic *''Dark Force Rising'' novel and comic *''The Last Command'' novel and comic * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Imprint'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Imprint'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' * }} Не каноничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: Droids'' toy line *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (First Edition)'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (First Edition)'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' * Supernova}} *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (Second Edition)'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector' *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Battle of Turak IV'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Смотрите также *Гуманоиды *Родственные людям расы *Зеллы Внешние ссылки *Humans & humanoids, on Star Wars Technical Commentaries * Категория:Расы (Ч) Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Расы (Л) Категория:Гуманоидные расы